just visiting
by CSI-babe1
Summary: Lindsay visits the lab with 5 month old Nathan Messer. she meets her temporary replacement and finds out some shocking news. how do you think she will react? please R&R : thanks. now down to K . thanks to all my reviewers, you all rock! its now finished!
1. surprise visit

Chapter 1 - surprise visit

Lindsay stood in the elevator looking down at the small baby in the pram. Nathan Messer, he was playing with the plastic mobile of stars and spaceships hanging from the top of the pram. She hadn't been at the lab since Nathan born five months ago and was feeling nervous.

Danny had been taking in pictures of the small infant and giving all the info to his co-worker, who would all say 'awww' when Danny tells them how Lindsay sits on the rocking chair until he fell asleep. Or how he still reads comics to him every day when he gets home. Some of their co-worker came to visit in the hospital and the rest came to visit their home to meet the new born.

As the elevator pinged on to the third floor, Lindsay took a deep breath in and out as the doors opened. She walked out pushing the pram in front of her, she saw all the lab techs smiling and taking a peek at the baby as they walked by.

She turned the corner to group of her co-workers consisting of Danny, Mac, Stella and Flack. They looked as if they were having a serious conversation, probably about the case they were currently working on. She also saw a knew face to the group, she guessed it was the new girl Danny was talking about, Lindsay's temporary replacement.

Lindsay slowed her walking pace, hoping that by the time she got to them they would have finished their talk. Danny turned his head and saw his beautiful wife and his son in his black 'cutie-pie' pram he smiled and turned back to the group. Mac frowned he saw that Danny was distracted and stopped speaking, he turned around to see Lindsay slowly walking towards them all. He smiled at the young woman and looked back at Danny as he silently dismissed him.

Danny walked over to Lindsay and kissed her forehead and looked into the pram at the gurgling baby. He grinned and took the pram and pushed it up to the group. Lindsay received a kiss on the cheek from Mac and a hug from Stella, they had been the ones who were visiting the most.

"sorry to stop the conversation guys, I got bored walking around the park so I came to visit." Lindsay said rocking the pram back and forth.

"what are you to be sorry for, we haven't seen you here in almost five months." Mac said laughing "Lindsay this is Morgan Kepple, and Morgan this is Lindsay Monroe, sorry I mean Messer." he introduced both woman who shook hands and say hi to one another.

"I've heard so much about you…and Nathan, it's good to finally meet you." Morgan said smiling

"yeah you to, well I'm going to go get some things from my office, can one of you guys look after Nathan?" she asked seeing Danny frown. "Danny I need you to help me with something." Danny nodded and looked at his son.

"I'll do it Linds." Stella said grinning, she loved little Nathan. She even offered to baby sit if they ever needed it.

"ok, I thought you might offer." Lindsay said laughing "ok so we'll be in our office if you need anything." Stella nodded and walked away with the pram.

Lindsay and Danny headed for their office, they opened the door and Lindsay realized that Morgan currently had her desk, she frowned all her stuff had be moved around. She looked around and found different bits and bobs that had been kept previously on her desk. Danny laughed as he watched his wife rush around the room and pick up her items.

"I made sure all your stuff never went missing. Morgan asked if she could move your stuff first." he said handing her one of her pictures from the top of a unit.

"I suppose I can't be too annoyed, she has been working here for five months." she said smiling at the picture of him and Lindsay on their wedding day at the clerks office.

Lindsay turned to face Danny putting all the things she had picked up on his desk. She hugged him "I missed you today, I saw all the families with young children walking in the park together and I was really jealous. I want us to have a nice day in park together, where you can read comic books to Nathan and I can sit and listen." she said closing her eyes and imagining the perfect scene.

Danny kissed her hair. "if a day in park with me and Nathan is what you want then that's what will happen. I'll take the day of tomorrow and we can go to the park. I'll even buy you an ice-cream from Luigi's." he said knowing she loved the Italian ice-cream. She looked up at him and grinned. He always knew how to make her smile.

They looked at each other and then Danny kissed her lips softly but the softness turned into passion. They hadn't kissed like this in almost two days and was long over due. Morgan walked in and stopped when she saw the couple passionately kiss, they hadn't even heard her. She tried to turn and walk out when Lindsay saw her in the corner of her eye. She pulled away quickly and Danny groaned at the sudden loss of contact.

"sorry guys I didn't mean to disturb, I never saw you there." Morgan said as her cheeks went red from embarrassment.

"no, it's fine I have to get going anyway. I've distracted everyone from their work too much already." Lindsay said picking her things up again. Morgan smiled and left the office, Danny kissed Lindsay on her forehead before entertaining their fingers and walking out.

They both heard Nathan laugh as they entered the break room. Mac and Stella sat pulling funny faces ant their baby. Lindsay laughed grabbing their attention, "he started to cry and we tried to cheer him up by making him laugh." Stella said explaining herself. Danny walked over to the pram and lifted the little boy out.

"what's wrong squirt huh? Do you need to be fed?" he asked the baby glancing over at Lindsay "did you fill up a bottle?" Lindsay shook her head

"no, I think he drained me this morning." she laughed as Danny handed her Nathan. "I hope you guys don't mind me breast feeding?" she asked suddenly felling her cheeks go red.

"of coarse not, it's the most natural thing in the world." Mac said offering Lindsay his seat which she gladly took.

Stella smiled at Lindsay. "you look like the perfect mother Linds." she stated, Lindsay looked at her and smiled not sure what she meant by the statement.

"thanks, I think." she replied laughing as she lifted her blue and white top and let Nathan latch on to her left nipple. Danny smiled, he loved watching Lindsay breastfeed. He would even watch her breastfeed when the baseball was on which was one of his favorite things to do.

Morgan walked in the room and sat at the table with her coffee. She looked up at Danny and he looked away. Lindsay noticed this and frowned. "ok well I'm gonna head home." Lindsay said when Nathan stopped feeding. "I'll see you tonight and the rest of you next month when I return to work." she gave hugs and shook hands as Danny put Nathan back in the pram. Lindsay kissed Danny lightly and headed for the elevator again.

As the doors were about to close Morgan ran in and stood beside Lindsay. "I tell you, you are lucky to have a guy like Danny." she said making Lindsay smile.

"yeah I know he's great. I don't know what I would do without him." she said looking down at Nathan who was the spitting image of his father.

"I always remember him being a great guy…sometimes I wish me and Danny had never broke up a few years back." she said. Lindsay looked at her and raised her eyebrows…

* * *

How do you think Lindsay's going to react to this news.

Please review. I love reading them!


	2. surprising news

Surprising news.

Lindsay stared at her with her mouth open slightly. She looked back at the small infant who looked like a very young Danny. She was surprised, but she remembered how Danny looked away from Morgan earlier that day.

Morgan was still staring at her feet, she could feel Lindsay's eyes upon her. "He didn't cheat on you, this was long before he even met you." she said explaining herself. Lindsay swallowed, she had a million questions in her mind.

"how serious were you?" she asked. Morgan looked up at her with a few tears in her eyes, Lindsay knew this was bad.

"we were engaged, we were together through high school and some of university. I made a drunken mistake one night. Danny called the wedding off and refused to speak to me about it. I was so stupid because I loved him so much." she said letting her tears fall. Lindsay felt bad for Morgan, but if things were different she wouldn't be standing in an elevator with a baby.

"I'm sorry Morgan…" she started to say

"no you're not, I can see how much you love him. If we were still together then he might of not even met you and that baby there would be mine. You aren't sorry at all." she said running out the elevator as the doors opened.

Lindsay stood there letting the doors close again. Somehow she was hurt by Morgan's words even though she knew it was the truth. _if Danny knew how it felt to have the person you love cheat on you, then why did he do it to me? _she said in her mind. She pressed the button to go back to floor three. This had to be sorted now. Lindsay never wanted to be angry at Danny but this thought could not escape her mind.

As the elevator door opened she stormed out with the pram in search of Danny, he wasn't in his office and she couldn't see him the lab anywhere. She headed for Mac's office_, _he would know where he is. She knocked the door and Mac stood up and opened the door to let her push the pram in.

"I thought you were gone?" Mac asked. Lindsay sat on one of his chairs and Mac sat beside her.

"did you know about them?" she asked calmly hoping anger wouldn't get the better of her.

"about who?" he asked frowning

"Morgan and Danny, they were engaged five years ago. Morgan cheated and Danny called it off, Morgan just had a break down in the elevator." Lindsay said seeing Mac looking surprised.

"I didn't know, I'm sorry Linds I bet you want to scream." he said taking her hand in his.

"You know how I told you last year it was stupid to get involved with someone I work with? I wish I had just listened to me. Don't get me wrong I love Danny but it's like being on a roller coaster." she said shaking her head.

"I guess you're wondering were Danny is?" Mac asked. Lindsay nodded her head rocking the pram back and forth. "he went to interrogate a suspect with Flack. He should be back in about ten minutes."

"hey kiddo, why you still here?" Stella asked walking over and looking into the pram

"Danny, sometimes I just really hate him." she said laughing trying to overcome her rising anger.

"I'm guessing you heard about him and Morgan then?" she asked making Mac and Lindsay look up

"you knew?" she asked in surprise. Stella nodded her head

"I knew Morgan before she started working here, we are good friends. She told me about her and Danny after they had a row a few days ago." she said. Lindsay stood up as she saw Danny walk to his office.

"could you watch him for me, I have a husband to talk to." she said running out to catch up with Danny. She tapped his shoulder and he turned around and grinned, his grin soon faded when he saw the expression she had on her face.

"what's wrong, where's Nathan?" he asked stroking her ram, she pulled back and walked into their shared office and sat down. "Lindsay, please I hate when you're like this." he said kneeling down and taking her hands I his.

"why didn't you tell me about Morgan?" she asked seeing Danny looking shocked

"how'd you find out?" he asked. Lindsay stroked his hands

"she had a breakdown in the elevator, told me everything, about the engagement and how she cheated." she said lifting a hand to his stubbly cheek.

"I'm sorry I never told you, me and Morgan were something but she did sleep with my brother." he said making Lindsay gasp with shock. "I couldn't even look at her, I found them in bed the morning after. Me and Lou had a big fight and it's all her fault…and his." he said leaning up to kiss her.

She kissed him back, she still wanted to know why she cheated but how could she stay mad at such an adorable man. When she broke the contact he looked in her eyes and knew the question she wanted to ask.

"Lindsay, I know that you're thinking if someone cheated on me then how could I do it to you." he said looking at her feet. He couldn't bare to look in her eyes while he told her this. "the truth is that I wanted to make my hurt go away without hurting you, but I realized that what I did, did hurt you. And I'm sorry, so sorry." he looked up at her and she saw the love in his eyes. She leaned down and kissed him.

Morgan stood outside the office until Danny and Lindsay stopped kissing, she opened the door when Lindsay pulled away. "sorry guys again. It seems I ruin all your moments together." Morgan smiled at the couple.

"hey Morgan, where did you say Nathan?" Danny asked standing up. Lindsay smiled at Morgan, now things were really awkward.

"I didn't, Mac and Stella have him in Mac's office." she replied standing up walking. Danny took her hand as they walked towards Mac's office. Morgan watched them and burst into tears. She applied for the job because she knew Danny worked here and wanted a second chance, but he was married and has a son.

Danny opened the door and let Lindsay walk in. Mac had Nathan in his arms and Stella sat beside him as the child slept. Lindsay's eyes lit up as she saw Mac hold Nathan in his arms. "when did he fall asleep?" Danny asked knowing the more he slept now the more he awoke in the night.

"just about two minutes ago, I lifted him out the pram and he instantly closed his eyes." Mac said laughing slightly making Nathan fussy. "I think mommy should take him." he said passing him to Lindsay. She took him from Mac and rocked him in her arms before laying him back in the pram.

"Danny he won't settle, I think you need to read your comics to him. I have one in the baby bag." she said pulling it out. Danny looked at it 'superman and the menace'

"Linds I've read this one about five times already." he said handing it back to her, she sighed and put it back in the bag.

"Danny you're case is closed, go with Lindsay to the park or something and pick another comic." Mac said seeing Lindsay grin.

"thanks Mac, I owe you one." he said heading out and going to the locker room. He returned at took the pram and the happy parents heading to the elevator.

They went to the comic store and them walked to the park. "this is what I wanted." Lindsay said causing Danny to laugh. They sat down under a tree and Lindsay sat Nathan on her knee and her head rested on Danny's shoulder. Danny laughed again as he remembered the times he read to Lindsay's belly bump and now he can talk to him properly.

"ok…so, this is Superman saves the earth. Clark is sitting in his office, when he hears the news………" he read the whole comic to Nathan. He looked up and Lindsay who had fallen asleep on his shoulder and had her hands protectively around Nathan who was slavering. Danny wiped Nathan's mouth and carefully took him from Lindsay's arms.

"you enjoy that comic? I don't think your mommy did, she fell asleep." he said kissing his sons bald head. "I can't wait for you to grow up a bit, I can teach you baseball and you gonna be a little momma's boy. Of coarse we will have a other baby, hopefully a girl so mommy will be happy." he laughed causing Lindsay to wake up.

"did you finish the comic?" she asked.

"yeah, you fell asleep." he smiled, Lindsay looked up and frowned. "what's wrong?" he asked

"I swear, there's a person behind that tree watching us." Lindsay said pointing at the tree. Danny looked over but saw no movement. He held Nathan and put a hand around Lindsay's neck bringing her closer and kissing her forehead.

"don't worry, who ever it was won't hurt us."

* * *

So who do you think is behind the tree lol as if its not obvious.

Please review I do love them.


	3. shocking news

chapter 3 - shocking news

Lindsay and Danny got into their apartment. Lindsay went to settle Nathan and change his dyper. Danny headed for the kitchen and started to cook some dinner for the both of them. Lindsay came back out in her pajamas. Danny smiled as she sat down and picked up her mommy and baby magazine. that's all she seemed to read these days.

"you want some chicken stir fry?" Danny asked making Lindsay look up.

"sure, as long it hasn't got chillies in it. I can't stand them." she said continuing to read. Danny pulled out all his ingredients and started to make their meal. the phone rang and Lindsay picked it up. "hello"

"is Danny there?" Lindsay recognized the voice and frowned

"who's this?" she asked. She heard the person on the other side sighing

"it's Morgan, I need to talk to him please." Lindsay bit her lip, she saw Danny looking at her. She sighed and passed the phone to him and telling him it's Morgan

"hello. What do you want Morgan?" Lindsay was surprised at his harsh tone. "what, why. You had Lindsay freaked out earlier." Lindsay frowned, she hated that she couldn't hear what she was saying. She smiled as she ran into the bedroom and picked up the phone so she could hear Morgan speaking.

"Danny, I know that you love her and I had to make sure you were happy. I sorry I was spying on both of you earlier." she sounded like she had been crying again.

"Morgan, I don't have time for this." he said and he hung up the phone. Lindsay heard Morgan crying again before she hung up. She walked out the bedroom and walked up to Danny and hugged him. "where did you go to?" he asked kissing her hair.

"I listened in on the bedroom phone. You were a bit harsh." she said looking up. She saw pure anger in his eyes.

"she has no right to bother us Linds…I already hate her and she was the person standing behind the tree." he said, Lindsay nodded

"that's what I thought. I think she's still in love with you Danny, maybe you should go speak to her." she said hearing Nathan crying. "I'm gonna go get him, have a think about it Danny." Lindsay walked into her sons bedroom leaving Danny to think.

He thought back to when he found Morgan and Louie together.

_He walked into his and Morgan's apartment, he brought roses as he hadn't seen Morgan in a few days. The apartment was silent so he figured she would still be sleeping. _

_He made a nice breakfast for the both of him, placing two plates on a tray with two cups of coffee and the newspaper he knocked on the door of the bedroom. _

"_Morgan, I brought some breakfast for us." he said softly, he looked down at the tray and grinned at his masterpiece. _

_He walked into his bedroom and dropped the tray burning his feet. He saw Morgan lying in their bed with some other man who were both naked. "Danny I…I'm so sorry I was drunk and I didn't know…" the man laying on the bed next to Morgan turned around and Danny gasped with shock as he saw his older brother. _

"_Morgan how could you do that and Louie get your things and get out!" he shouted walking out the bedroom. Morgan ran out in a sheet. "get something on Morgan, I can't bare to look at you like that!" he shouted watching his brother walk out his bedroom._

_Danny stood up and punched him knocking him to the ground. Morgan ran back to the bedroom to get some clothes on. "she was my fiancé, why the hell did you sleep with her?" Danny asked more calmly letting his eyes tear up. _

"_Danny, I'm so sorry man. I saw her in the bar and one thing led to another." Louie said standing up and rubbing his eye. "if I could take it all back I would." he said _

"_you always have to take everything that's mines including my fiancé. Just get out!" he shouted at Louie. Morgan walked out of the bedroom crying. Danny couldn't even look at her now. _

"_Dan, I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry, I love you and I didn't mean it." she said walking over to him. He looked at her, then turned around and walked out the apartment. _

_After an hour of walking he called her. She answered, she was still crying but Danny was still mad. "Morgan…I want you out of my apartment. I can't even bare to think about you or look at you now. I mean he was brother how could you?" he knew that he would start shouting soon. _

"_Danny I'm so sorry, please don't break up with me because of something stupid like this." she pleaded, a part of him wanted to work this out but he was to hurt, to devastated. _

"_I can't do this Morgan, I can't just go back what you did has scarred me and I can't get over it. Just get your things and go." he whispered before hanging up. _

His mind came back to reality when he heard Lindsay's voice. He turned around and frowned. "I said that stir fry is gonna burn if you don't stir it." she laughed setting the table.

"sorry, I was thinking." he replied serving the chicken stir fry on to plates. He walked over and placed the plates on the table.

"hey, if need be I will come back to work earlier so Morgan will hve to leave." Lindsay said eating a forkful of chicken stir fry.

"no, you need time off Linds. It will be cool, I'll figure it out." he said smiling. "so you enjoying my wonderful food?"

"yes, its great, and I'm sure Nathan will enjoy his when I'm done." Lindsay said laughing "I feel like my boobs are about to burst." the phone rang again and Lindsay sighed "people pick the most inconvenient times to call." Lindsay walked over and answered it. "hello"

"Lindsay it's Mac, we've just had a call from the hospital. Morgan has been stabbed three times and in critical condition. I need Danny over here." he said Lindsay was shocked

"ok Mac I'll tell him." she said hanging up the phone

"does Mac need me back in?" Danny asked

"it's Morgan…she's been stabbed three times, he needs you at the hospital immediately." she said, Danny sighed.

"why should I, she deserves it." he said

"Danny!" Lindsay shouted "if you don't do this for Morgan then do it for Mac." Lindsay walked over and kissed his dirty blonde hair and put her hand around his neck and rubbed his chest. "Please."

"fine, will you be okay by yourself with Nathan?" he asked turning around and gently stroking her cheek.

"I've been fine for the last few months by myself I'm sure one more night won't do any harm." she said leaning down and kissing him softly.

"see now you've made me feel bad for leaving you by yourself so I can't go." he said avoiding her eyes.

"Danny!" she shouted for a second time. He sighed loudly again before getting up going out the door picking his coat up on the way.

At the hospital he Danny walked through the doors and met a doctor. "Danny Messer?" the Asian doctor asked.

"yeah that's me, how'd you know?" Danny asked slightly confused

"Morgan asked for you, we found a picture in her pocket with you and your name on it." the doctor explained leading him to trauma1. "she is falling in and out of a conscious state, her stab wounds aren't deep but have caused a lot of damage. She might be in here for a couple of weeks." Danny looked into the room, nurses were at her side. Morgan was unconscious again.

"I have nothing to do with this woman apart from the fact she is my co-worker." Danny said making the doctor frown.

"she said that you were her fiancé when she came into the hospital." the doctor replied making Danny angry.

"If you think I would Marry someone like her then think again, besides I have a wife and a son at home." Danny said

"I'm sorry Mr Messer, I need you to sign some forms though, unless you want to see her will you come with me?" the doctor started walking away slowly. Danny honestly wanted to run in there and finish the job off, make this commotion go away and enjoy a life with Lindsay and Nathan.

Danny got back into the house a few hours afterwards. He saw Lindsay on the couch asleep with her mommy and baby magazine on her lap. He laughed at her before picking her up and taking her to the bedroom and laid her on the bed. She groaned and opened her eyes.

"sorry baby, go back to sleep I didn't mean to wake you up." Danny whispered and put the duvet over her slim body.

"how did things go at the hospital?" she asked fixing her pillow

"Morgan's wounds are shallow but did a lot of damage, she will have to stay there for a few weeks until they've healed." he said stripping down to his boxers and climbing into bed beside Lindsay.

"that's not so good, did you speak with her?"

"no, she was unconscious, anyway why would I want to speak with her?"

"at least she's alright, I love you Danny."

"I love you to Montana." he said kissing her forehead "goodnight" Danny switched off the bedside lamp and pulled Lindsay in his arms before falling into a deep sleep.

--

Ok so what do up think…there is more to come so don't worry.

Please review…I really really really really love reading them.


	4. I don't believe you

**A/N: i just want to thank everybody are reviewing i love to read them.  
**

**i can't wait until next Wednesday. i can't believe CBS is making us wait for another week. the promo is soooo cute it made me smile :) **

**enjoy!!**

* * *

chapter 4 - i don't believe you

Danny woke up in the morning to find Lindsay gone from bed. He got up and went in search for her, he walked through to Nathan's room to find her asleep on the rocking chair with Nathan in her arms also sleeping. He walked over and nudged her.

"honey, honey wake up." he whispered. Lindsay groaned and opened her eyes, she looked at Danny and then down at Nathan.

"what time is it?" she asked passing Nathan to Danny, he laid him back in his caught and kissed his small head.

"nearly eight, go back to bed I'll get him if he awakens again."

"no it's fine, I'm up now, you need to go to work."

He frowned, he knew that he would have to work Morgan's case and he didn't want to. Lindsay could tell that he didn't want to go. She walked over and kissed his chest then lifted her head and kissed his lips.

"I know you don't want to but you have to." she said rubbing his arms. He sighed and stroked her hair and looked her in the eye.

"the truth is I can't face her anymore, I don't want to. If I go in there then I know I will have to." he said hugging her tightly. Lindsay sighed, Morgan was a bigger problem than she thought.

"maybe I should come in with you, take Nathan with us." she said looking over to her sleeping baby. "we will help you through this. Anytime you feel stressed we will be there with you, who knows I might be able to help." she said. Danny sighed again.

"it would be nice to have you around again. And I could help with Nathan, I wouldn't be leaving you on your on again." he smiled at her "ok, I would love you to come in with me." Lindsay grinned, she was desperate to return to work but her agreement to Danny was six months.

"great. I'll go make breakfast, go shower." she said cheerfully going out to the kitchen. Danny laughed at his excited wife, he walked through to the bathroom and turned the shower on.

When he returned, pancakes where sitting on the counter with honey and strawberries. Lindsay sat at the kitchen with Nathan latched on to her right nipple. He smiled and picked up his plate of pancakes.

"all ready to go then?" he asked eating a mouthful of pancake.

"yeah I've just got to get Nathan's things together, we should probably stop by the comic book store and pick a few comics in case he gets fussy." she said wiping Nathan's mouth.

They left the apartment half an hour later when they had everything ready. They made their way to 'Joe's Comics' a few streets from the lab. They walked in and went to the kids section. Lindsay picked up the lovey-dovey comics whist Danny picked the blood thirsty cruel comics. They both looked at one another and frowned.

"I don't want you to read horrible stuff to our son Dan." she said indicating him to put them back. He shook his head and pointing to the comics she had in her hand.

"you wanting our son to turn gay?" he said laughing. "I've been reading this sort of stuff to him since he was in your womb." Lindsay sighed

"fine. I'll start walking while you pay for them." she said putting the comics back on the shelf and walking out with the pram. Danny walked out five minutes later and ran to catch with her. They got to the third floor and went to the break room. Mac and Stella sat at the table drinking their coffee.

"hey Linds and little Nathan." Stella said grinning at the mother and baby.

"what do I not get a hello?" Danny asked laughing

"ok, it's all hands on today guys, Flack's still at the hospital questioning Morgan. Danny I need you processing evidence." Mac said finishing his coffee.

At the hospital Flack sat on a chair beside Morgan. The nurses were seeing to her so he waited patiently for them to finish.

"Morgan I need you to tell me exactly what you remember about the night you were stabbed." he said pulling his notebook and pen out.

"to be honest Flack it's all a blur. I can't remember much." she said

"well why don't we start with the stuff you do know. Do you remember anything about your attacker?"

"a women. My attacker was female. I remember heels and a soft voice asking me for the time. She had short hair and she was quite small herself." she said in pain as she sat up. The nurse rushed to her side to help.

"what about clothing or weapon did you see what it was?" he asked still writing

"yeah it was a small knife, like a pocket knife y'know." she replied.

"thanks Morgan that's all I need right now." he said getting up and walking out the room. He pulled his cell phone out and called Mac.

"Taylor" Mac said

"it's me. I just finished questioning Morgan. She said everything was a blur but she gave me quite a bit of info." Flack said scanning his notebook. "her attacker was female, small, had short hair and wore heels."

"that could be anyone. What else did she say?" he asked

"that the weapon used was like a pocket knife. that's all." he said closing the notebook.

"ok well, I guess I can rule out rape if it was a female. Thanks Don, talk to you later." Mac said before hanging up.

Don went back into Morgan's room. She was watching the morning news, he sat on the same stool as last time. "Morgan is there anything else you remember? We ain't gonna catch the girl if you can't tell me anything." he said. Morgan looked over at him with sad eyes.

"I don't want t say Don, I don't want to tell you." she said guiltily.

"what, what is it?" he asked taking her hand in his as a friend instead of a detective.

"every time I think about what happened I get a picture of Lindsay in my mind." she said. Flack gasped and let go of her hand.

"Lindsay…Montana, she wouldn't do that to you. No way Morgan, not her." he said shocked. Morgan sighed and closed her eyes.

"I knew that's how you would react. I'm sorry Flack, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Danny better not hear about this. He would come in here and…he wouldn't let anything happen to his Montana or Nathan." he said running a hand through is hair. Morgan looked away and let a tear fall from her eye.

XX

Lindsay sat at Danny's desk examining all his framed pictures - most of them were of her - she picked one up, a small framed picture, the first sonogram she had given him. The time she told him she was pregnant. As she placed the picture back on his desk, the phone rang. She picked it up and before she could say hello the person was already speaking.

"Danny, man I think that Morgan is screwed up. She thinks that Lindsay did, she thinks Lindsay attacked her." Flack was frantic as he spoke awaiting a response. Lindsay sat in shock, she didn't do it. Why would Morgan say such a thing?

"Flack it's Lindsay, Danny isn't here." she said hearing Flack gasp. "Why did Morgan say it was me? I didn't do it. I wouldn't do something like that. Why is she blaming me?"

"Linds…I don't know what but she described you, said she could see your face every time she thought about it." he said hearing only silence on the other end. Lindsay put the phone down and went in search of Danny.

She found him in the lab, doing a finger print match. She had tears running down her face. "she said it was me." she whispered. Danny jumped, he had no idea she was behind him, he turned around to see his wife standing there in tears. He stood up and hugged her.

"what, who said it was you?" he asked not sure what she meant.

"Morgan, she blamed me. Said I was the one who attacked her." she said crying into Danny's shoulder. He stood in shock, surely this wasn't payback for telling her to go away.

"I'm gonna kill her, you were with me that whole night. How dare she!" he shouted. Stella walked in with Nathan on her arm.

"what's wrong?" she asked seeing Lindsay crying and Danny looking Furious. Danny told her what happened and she gasped with shock.

"Morgan wouldn't say that is she wasn't a hundred percent sure." she said making Danny furious again.

"are you saying you believe Morgan, you believe that Lindsay would stab her three times and run?!" Danny asked getting more angry by the minute.

As Stella went to answer, Adam ran into the room. He looked shocked and scared at the same time. "guys, the knife found near Morgan…it has Lindsay's prints all over it…."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you all must hate me right now for putting another cliff-hanger in. I just can't help it hehe.**

**Please review**


	5. Truth

chapter 5

Danny stared at Adam furiously as Lindsay was still crying into his shoulder. Stella sat down, still holding Nathan. Adam looked at the sheet of paper he held in his hands.

"run it again!" Danny shouted. Lindsay looked up at him and like before she saw pure hatred and anger reflected in his eyes. "Adam, run it again!" he shouted again making Adam jump.

"Danny, I did the test three times." he said looking at the paper and then at Danny.

"I don't care, run it again. It's wrong the results are wrong!" Danny was only getting more angry. Lindsay stepped back and wiped her eyes.

"why would she do something like this. Why is she blaming me? I didn't do anything to her," she said taking Nathan from Stella.

"she's getting back at me Linds, she wants me to hurt, you to hurt." Danny said calmer.

Mac walked into the room and looked around. "I just heard, the chief is coming in to speak with Lindsay." he said. Danny slammed his fist on the table.

"I'm gonna kill her. Where is that knife? I'll do it myself!!" Nathan started screaming, Danny looked at his son and a tear fell down his cheek. "I promised to keep you two safe and I didn't, I let this happen. I should have protested against her working here. It's my fault." Danny whispered. Lindsay hushed Nathan and went back over to Danny.

The small family stood in the middle of the room. Morgan had gotten to them bad, if this was her plan then she was succeeding. Mac , Adam and Stella stood and watched them crying together.

"Lindsay." Mac said getting their attention "nothing will happen to you, she won't get away with this. You're both gonna be fine." he walked over to them and put a hand on both their shoulders.

"TAYLOR!" Chief Sinclair shouted waling around the lab trying to find him. He saw the group standing in one of the labs, pushing the door open he looked at Danny, Lindsay and Nathan all crying. He took a moment to sympathize for the family and turned his attention to Mac.

"one of your team messed up again?" he asked. Danny walked over to punch him until Stella held him back. "you can't even keep them under control can you. They're like wild animals, now where is that Lindsay Monroe."

"you son of a bitch! She didn't do anything, and her name is Lindsay Messer!" Danny shouted still trying to get away from Stella's grip.

"Danny calm down." Lindsay said sniffing. She handed Nathan to him. "I'll be fine. Just keep him." she said kissing Danny lightly.

Chief Sinclair walked with a hand on Lindsay's shoulder, she felt like a prisoner. They got to the interrogation room, she'd never been on the other side of the questions before. "ok, I want you to tell me everything that happened on Monday night." he said sitting down on the metal chair.

"ok. Me and Danny had went to the park, Morgan was following us and hid behind a tree…."

"how do you know it was Morgan? Do have any proof?"

"yes she phoned later on that night. Her and Danny had a dispute about the past, you see Morgan was Danny's fiancé at one point until she cheated on him. Anyway, after the phone call I put Nathan to bed. Me and Danny sat down and had chicken stir fry. We then got a call from Mac saying that Morgan was in hospital. Danny went into work and I fell asleep." she said noticing her hands shaking

_Well at least I know what it feels like. _chief Sinclair sighed. Her story seemed believable but so did Morgan's.

"I'm going to have to check that story out with Danny Messer. Do you two live together?" he asked

"yeah, we're married and have a five month old son named Nathan." for a split second she smiled at the thought of her simple family.

"you do realize that until we figure this out you will be held in custody." he said. Lindsay gasped, could she be away from Danny and Nathan for that long. What if it's a couple of days?

--

Chief Sinclair left Lindsay and headed to the hospital to talk to Morgan. He nodded to her before sitting down at the stool. "hi Morgan. I need to ask you some questions about the night you were attacked." Morgan nodded her head and sighed.

"what were you doing before hand?"

"I was going to my car to head home. Someone asked me the time." she said letting her eyes water.

"can you describe the person?"

"female, she was short and had heels on. Her hair was short too."

The chief pulled out a photo and held it up to Morgan. "was this who attacked you?"

Morgan looked at the picture of Lindsay. Did she want to say yes and pull a family apart or say no and get accused of lying?

"I didn't see her face so I couldn't be sure but the hairstyle looks right and the height is the same." she said looking away from his eyes.

"you said to detective Flack that you were sure it was Lindsay Monroe that attacked you. Are you now changing your story?" he asked taking the photo back. Morgan sighed.

"no, I only suggested Lindsay, I didn't say it was her." she said blushing. Was she caught out?

"her fingerprints were on the knife used to stab you. Can you explain that?" the chief asked. Morgan shook her head.

"emm…I couldn't be sure…Chief, I'm tired. The nurse said for me to rest." she said fidgeting with her thumbs.

"Lindsay told me that you were spying on her and her family in the park. Why?"

"I wasn't spying on her, I was spying on Danny. I needed to know that he was happy."

"you were his fiancé at one point?"

"yeah, I cheated on him…with his brother."

"well I'll let you sleep. I might be back with some more questions." he said exiting the room.

Morgan watched him leave before she started crying. _I didn't think it would get this serious_.

--

Danny was sitting in his office, Nathan was sleeping in his pram beside Danny.

He was looking through the pictures of the crime scene he had managed to sneak from Mac's office. He wanted to cry so much, but at the same time he wanted to kill Morgan.

He came to the picture of the knife and gasped with shock. It was Lindsay's knife…

--

_Lindsay came into their shared office. It was her third day on the job. _

_"__hey Montana." Danny greeted her while grinning, knowing that she hated being called that. _

_"__hi, may I remind you that my name is Lindsay. Not Montana!" _

_She sat at her desk and pulled out a knife from her bag and placed it in her bottom drawer. _

_"__hope you're not panning to do anything with that Montana." Danny laughed. Lindsay just scowled at him. _

_"__My dad gave me it, just in case. Along with the pepper spray and the emergency '911' phone…he's a bit protective." she replied shutting the drawer. "I'm not using the knife though. I'll stick with the pepper spray." _

_-- _

"Mac!" Danny shouted as Mac walked by his office. Mac frowned when he saw him with the pictures he was looking for.

"Danny, you know that you're not allowed to look at them." Mac said taking them off him.

"Mac the knife, it's Lindsay's. her dad gave her it when she first moved here. She kept it in her bottom drawer. She's not been in here for five months so how could she have gotten it?" he asked

"are you sure?" Mac asked picking up the picture of the knife.

"yeah. Morgan could have taken it. Blamed it on Lindsay and then stabbed herself!" Danny shouted making Nathan wake up. "damn it."

"that would make sense, but wouldn't Morgan's prints be on the knife?"

"not if she wore gloves."

"I'll guess I'll go and tell the chief." Mac said walking out

Danny walked over to Nathan in the pram who was still crying. He grinned at him before picking him up.

"it's ok Nathan, mommy's gonna be fine."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days to update. Hope you enjoyed**

**Please review **


	6. happy ending

**A/N: sorry that I haven't updated in a while.**

**Thank you all so much for review. I love you all!!!**

**it's the last chapter so I hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter six

Chief Sinclair walked back into the interrogation room where Lindsay sat waiting. She looked up at him, he saw that she had been crying. He pulled the picture of the knife out and placed it in front of her, she looked at it closely and gasped.

"is this your knife Lindsay?" he asked sitting down. Lindsay nodded and picked up the picture.

"I haven't seen it in a few years, it was left in the bottom drawer of my desk. My dad gave me it for protection y'know." she said looking back up to the chief.

"it was the knife that was used to stab Morgan Kepple, when was the last time you used it?"

"never, like I said I kept it in my bottom drawer. I forgot about."

"thank you, I need to ask you to stay here for a short time longer thanks." he said as he walked out. Lindsay sighed, she missed Nathan and Danny.

--

Danny walked through the hospital doors. He went to the nurse sitting at the reception desk. "can I help you sir? If you have an appointment then you have to go to the right floor."

"no, no. I want to see Morgan Kepple please, what room is she in?" he asked smiling politly at the nurse. She typed Morgan's name into the computer.

"she was moved to a private room this morning, room 213 on the second floor. Do you need someone to take you up?" she asked. Danny shook his head before heading to the lift.

He reached room 213 and looked into the small window. Morgan sat up in her bed watching something on the television. He clenched his hand into a fist, he wanted to seriously kill her.

Knocking on the door after calming down again, he walked in and saw Morgan's eyes widen. "Danny, hi." she said smiling

"don't try and act nice, why did you say that Lindsay attacked you?!" he asked raising his voice again.

"I didn't…I…I only suggested her." she stuttered out.

"you took her knife from her drawer in her desk. that's how her fingerprints are on it. How the hell could anyone else get there hands on it?" he asked seeing Morgan's eyes glisten with tears.

"Danny…I…" just as she was about to reply, Chief Sinclair walked in and frowned at Danny.

"Detective Messer, you're not allowed to be here." he said calmly. Danny sighed and stood up to leave.

"let him stay please." Morgan whispered "he needs to hear this."

Danny turned and looked at Morgan who had guilt in her eyes.

"fine, Morgan I need to ask you a few more questions." he said closing the door, glaring at Danny and then sitting down.

He pulled out the picture of Lindsay's knife. "Lindsay Monroe owns this knife. Did she use it to attack you?" he asked. Danny clenched is fist again. Morgan looked at him in shame.

"No, but I did. I found it in the drawer of Lindsay's desk. I thought if Danny were to think that she attacked then he would leave her. He might of run to my side."

"is that an official confession?" the chief asked taking the picture back.

"I guess it is, what's going to happen?" she asked letting her tears fall.

"we will put you in a prison hold hospital room, afterwards when you're out, we will arrest you at await for a court date." he said standing up. He placed a hand on Danny's shoulder before walking out.

Danny walked over to Morgan who had tears running down her face. He placed a hand on hers. "thank you." he simply said before walking out.

--

Lindsay sat at the metal table, drumming her fingers. The door opened and Danny walked in. she jumped up and kissed him.

"she confessed, said she did it to herself. You're free to." he said hugging her tight. She grinned as tears fell from her eyes.

"thank god, I need to see Nathan." she said wiping her eyes.

They went back to Mac's office where everyone was gathered. Stella walked towards them and handed Nathan to Lindsay. "sorry if I doubted you Linds." she said hugging her gently

"thank you, for taking care of Nathan." she said smiling.

Mac was the next person to walk up to them. "I told you that nothing would happen." he said laughing, Lindsay kissed his cheek. "Danny was the one who broke the case really, if he hadn't looked at those pictures…" Lindsay looked up and Danny and kissed him lightly.

"Okay everyone, we have work." Mac said ushering everyone out, Danny followed but Mac pushed him back and signalled that he should stay with Lindsay. Danny patted his back before walking back to Lindsay.

She put Nathan back in his pram and turned to Danny. "thank you, I love you so much." she said wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I love you to." he said before capturing her lips in a searing kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I know that it was a bad ending but and I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I'm just soooo busy lol.**

**Please review thanks, and be nice since it's the last chapter lol**

**hope you all enjoyed!!  
**


End file.
